custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Viscount Defender
'This article was written by PoNs3993. Therefore, it is within Pacific Rim: Uprising's canon timeline and ''has nothing to do with the Second Kaiju War. ''Please refrain from making edits or creating any separate page without the author's discretion. ' Viscount Defender was a mark VII Singaporean jaeger, stationed at the Sumatra Shatterdome. Its main purpose was to anchor a kaiju in a given location, and prevent the beast from making landfall. Although Defender's rather unusual stats were initially met with skepticism, the jaeger proved its worth just over a month after its launch. History Viscount Defender was launched on November 18, 2034 at Kodiak Island's Jaeger Assembly Building. It was the second mark VII jaeger completed, after Saber Athena. Upon completion and launch, Defender was assigned to the Sumatra Shatterdome, and tasked with preventing kaiju from making landfall in Indonesia, Malaysia and Singapore. This area was considered a potential weak spot in the PPDC's global network, and was thus assigned a large strike group of 7 jaegers. Defender served as the flagship of the Sumatra Strike Group, frequently cross-training with jaegers from other Shatterdomes. On December 24, 2034, Defender intercepted a bulk carrier illegally transporting kaiju blue on the Strait of Malacca. The jaeger ambushed the ship from underwater, and nailed it in place using gravity well generators. A DEVGRU team on standby fast-roped onto the vessel, swiftly securing the payload and apprehending its crew. When rogue Shao Industries drones attacked the Sumatra Shatterdome in 2035, Viscount Defender was the final jaeger deployed to defend the base. By then, no other jaeger was left standing and the Shatterdome's command structure had collapsed. Seven drones were laying waste to the Shatterdome. Using its "Interdictor" gravity well generators, Defender sent three drones flying into the sea and engaged the remaining four. The gravity well generators were activated again, pinning down the drones and buying Defender time to charge its cryo cannons. Moments later, the four "Stone Cold" cannons were unleashed, glaciating all four drones at a molecular level. A salvo of Defender's AKM missiles pulverized the four drones before they could even collapse under their own weight. Split seconds later, a barrage of missiles from the remaining drones knocked out two cryo cannons and blasted away chunks of Defender's torso. As the pilots were reeling from the pain feedback, a drone leaped onto the jaeger's left arm and shredded its gravity well generator. An AH-2 Lacerator gouged out the right-side generator, and began hacking at Defender's armor. Soon, three coolant tanks burst open, flash-freezing key systems and hampering torso movement. Both incinerator turbines were hammered to scrap, rapidly overheating the jaeger. A last-ditch attempt by the pilots resulted in a fifth kill; a drone was decapitated by the SNIPER laser cannon. The cannon was ripped out and jammed into Defender's ravaged shoulder, its batteries igniting and severing the left arm. With 90% of its systems offline, Viscount Defender's chest was split open and gouged out. Subsequently, its decimated hulk was tossed into the sea. Both pilots met their end in a watery grave. Features Viscount Defender's unusual stats of high speed, high armor and poor strength stem mainly from the jaeger's defense-centered nature. The sheer amount of energy that Defender's Interdictor gravity well generators consume meant a trade-off had to made. The batteries, no matter how dense, could never support usage of the weapon while diverting pools of torque to the jaeger's limbs. Speed and armor are essential for tagging a kaiju and withstanding its punishment for extended periods of time. In contrast, raw punching power can easily be bolstered by on-board weapons systems. Thus, the decision was made to create a fast, densely armored jaeger with an extensive arsenal to compensate for its relatively low strength. The AEGIS-L "Interdictor" gravity well generators form the backbone of Viscount Defender's combat capability. Based on Gipsy Avenger's Gravity Sling, these colossal devices expand from Defender's forearms. Once activated, they are capable of manipulating all gravity within a 300-foot radius. A kaiju can either be anchored in position and showered with ordnance, or bodily hurled into the air. This ability was designed to decisively turn the tide of battle in the jaeger's favor, negating any form of resistance on the kaiju's part. Although a quantum leap forward in lethality, the Interdictors cause significant battery exhaustion and thus cannot be activated for more than 30 minutes at a time. The Sprint Capacitor mark II's unleash excess energy from the batteries in rapid bursts, granting Defender sprint speeds equal to Saber Athena. These are often used in tandem with rear jets. Rigid foot anchors are used to secure the jaeger whilst grappling with a target. As Defender's primary objective is to nail a kaiju in a given location, it possesses various countermeasures to ensure survival during brutal CQB combat. The JANUS Situational Awareness Network enhances the pilots' view of the battlefield, and guides the RWS Active Defense System to combat potential ambushes by the kaiju. The RWS is primarily tasked with neutralizing any attacks to the jaeger's weak spots, like the conn-pod and joints. Defender's HEAD//HUNTER conn-pod structure retracts the pod within the jaeger's shoulder, ensuring a low profile and added armor coverage. Visibility lost due to a low, secured conn-pod is made up by the JANUS system's network of cameras and sensors. Another integral component of Viscount Defender's survivability is its heavy armor. This advanced composite armor is derived from Templar Epsilon's chobham armor. Vital components such as the jaeger's chest, back, forearms, thighs and shins feature double-layered armor, with each layer serving its own purpose. Armor plates used in these sections are infused with depleted Uranium(DU) for unparalleled density. Kaiju Killed